Rochelle vs Frank West
Rochelle vs Frank West is Peep4Life's two hundred and forty-sixth DBX! Description Season 17 Episode 6! Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! Breaking News: One of these reporters isn't going to make it back... '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The mall was filled with rotting infected, that slumped against store windows and draped over balconies. Rochelle had sneaked towards a safe room, evading the crying girl on the way in. But when she shut the door, she realised someone was already inside. Frank West. "Fantastic. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have here the story of a zombie apocalypse. From the mouth of a zombie themselves!" Frank loudly claimed, taking as many photos as possible. "Now, you may know them as 'carriers' but we all know that's just a fancy way of begging to not get lined up!" Frank began. Rochelle snapped. "Yeah, uhh, okay Mr Willamette. Tell us, how many bites did you get on the way out?" she responded, holding a recorder to Frank's face. "No idea what you're talking about, lady." Frank insisted. Rochelle smirked, and grabbed the Zombrex from Frank's pocket. "Oh? Then why the shot?" she asked, keeping the medicine away from Frank's hand. This got him very worked up, enough to draw his baseball bat. "Alright, enough of the games. Hand it over!" he ordered. Here we go! Frank kicked Rochelle against the door, opening it and spilling her to the outside of the room. Rochelle launched the Zombrex over the side of the balcony and into the horde of infected below. Frank watched helplessly as his medicine disappeared from eyesight. He then cracked a shot from the bat over Rochelle's arm and delivered a spinning lariat that knocked her back over. Rochelle grabbed her Desert Eagle from her hilt and began to fire on Frank, who dived for cover. Rochelle dragged herself behind a plant pot and used a Boomer Bile, throwing it to the lower levels to draw the infected away before they could close in. When she turned around, Frank had reemerged, having sipped a Painkiller. He delivered a flying kick which stunned Rochelle before lifting her over his head. Rochelle squirmed around and dug her elbows into Frank's head, freeing herself and allowing her the chance to deliver a shot from the butt of her AK-47. She then aimed with the assault rifle, which Frank had to act really quickly to avoid any damage from. He launched a 2x4 at Rochelle's face, which she dodged, but Frank at least now was able to arm himself with a Laser Sword. "You have got to be kidding me..." Rochelle groaned. "Hmm. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate... and hate..." Frank said, taunting before slashing Rochelle in the back and front with the combo weapon. "Leads to an ass kicking from Frank West!" he boasted, knocking Rochelle down. Rochelle quickly took Pain Pills, before rising to her feet and arming herself with a melee weapon of her own: a katana. She rushed Frank, trading slashes with him before shoving him backwards and cutting him across the stomach. Frank rolled away, taking cover while he took aim with an assault rifle. Rochelle closed the gap, knocking the gun out of his hands and then kicking him in the knees. Frank cried out, dropping to the floor, while Rochelle continued to press her attack. Frank somehow rolled behind her, and managed to hoist her up and deliver a German Suplex to her, relieving her of the katana. Rochelle groaned as she made it back to her feet. She threw an ambitious punch, which Frank reversed into a Running Bulldog. Rochelle landed hard, pulling herself back to her feet with support of the railing nearby. Frank had armed the Knife Gloves at this point, and was about ready to give Rochelle a beat down, but she quickly pulled the AK-47 out, which made Frank duck for cover. Bullets rained on the cover that Frank had taken, every time his head popped around the structure, Rochelle nearly took it off with several bullets. Frank realised this was going to be a hard obstacle to get past, so he waited for Rochelle to reload, before throwing a nearby handbag at her. Rochelle knocked the bag down, but instantly received a combination of punches which cut her open. She tried hard to defend herself, but the Knife Gloves were too much and she was being backed towards the glass where the railing was. Rochelle swiftly used the railing to reach the lower level, but Frank was willing to pursue; he had his Zombrex to retrieve. When he landed, Rochelle kicked him across the face and then grabbed a nearby cricket bat, clattering it onto Frank's back. She hit him again and again, as Frank struggled to his feet. Rochelle sized up one more shot, one that would surely knock Frank for six. Frank saw it coming though, and rolled beneath the attack. He then delivered a plain and simple kick to the midsection, knocking Rochelle on her backside. She drew her Desert Eagle, but Frank kicked it out of her hand, and caught it for himself. "Gotcha." he said, aiming the gun down at Rochelle. "Erm, no way." Rochelle responded, kicking Frank in the stomach. She climbed up to her feet and pushed Frank away, before rolling behind cover. She then prepared her next weapon. "FIRE COMING!" she cried, launching a Molotov Cocktail towards her foe. "Mmm." Frank mused as the bottle whistled just over his head. He armed himself with his Spiked Bat and decided it was time to end this match. He rushed around the corner, straight into a shot to the gut from Rochelle's own bat. But Frank kept the pressure on. He clattered a cutting blow across Rochelle's stomach, but Rochelle still wouldn't drop. He looked to straight up decapitate the reporter, but Rochelle backed up and tried to throw a nearby chair at Frank. Frank rolled to a side, and then grabbed a nearby infected as a meat shield. He walked around the corner, behind the infected as Rochelle opened fire and nearly cut the infected to ribbons. Frank dropped the remaining part of the body towards Rochelle, who sidestepped with her bat raised high. Frank went low, driving his Spiked Bat across the stomach of Rochelle, this time stopping her in her tracks. He then drove the bat into her head, caving it in. Rochelle's corpse hit the ground, and Frank turned to see an incoming horde of infected. "Oh come on!" he complained, before attempting to cleave his way through. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Frank West! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising Category:Valve vs Capcom themed DBX fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights